


Family

by SecretScribbles



Series: Fish Tales [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the cuddles, Fish Tales, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I haven't done this in so long ahk how do, I love cuddling in case you haven't noticed, Marco is a Boss, Other, Protective Marco, Protective Parents, danger and fighting in the middle, don't mess with the babies, mermaid, no real romance in this chapter but there is fluff, trust issues repaired, turtles are deadly bro, what to tag what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretScribbles/pseuds/SecretScribbles
Summary: It's all about faith, trust and a little bit of ass kicking.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Marco goes into protective dad mode and fights off an enemy with depictions of violence and blood. Read at your own risk. Please take care.
> 
> So some of you may have heard by now that I have been on hiatus for a while due to medical reasons and I'm finally starting to get some strength back. I'm excited to start writing again (bed rest is SO boring, omg), but I still have a little ways to go before I'm 100% again so it's all going to be very slow going. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things and add onto my current projects (my poor babies have been so ignored these past months). 
> 
> I'm still unbetad so whatever typos you find, consider those to be my little gifts to you and not the mistakes that they really are XD
> 
> So, without further adieu, let's get back to our little mer-babies, shall we? :)

 

 

**Family**

 

 

Today was an excellent day.

 

The guests of the park cooed over the new editions behind the glass while the frylings ate up the attention that was so freely given. They played and chased and splashed and squealed, all the while being adored by the crowds. To make the scene even more adorable, Miss Izzy had brought Bindi out to play during feeding time, which pleased not only the frylings but the viewers as well.

 

The sun shone brightly through the domed, glass ceiling on this fine, saturday afternoon, giving a pleasant warmth to the sun stones and slow, shallow flow of a lazy waterfall that Jean and Marco had claimed for their own. The couple dozed peacefully together, curled up around one another in a tangle of tails and limbs for a warm cuddle nest of their own while still within earshot of the frylings and in clear sight of the viewing room.

 

Jean was obviously asleep.

 

No one could really blame him, though. Between full time parenting, working for the aquarium, clearing up the last of Kenny’s trials and trying to keep the peace between his tribe in the pond and the aquarium, the poor mer was exhausted. Marco helped wherever he could, and at that moment, it was in the form of a pillow.

 

Marco traced small circles into Jean's tail as the neona slept on his own broad tail, trying not to succumb to a nap as well. Jean made it exceptionally difficult, however, because he was just so darn comfortable and warm. Jean made the best cuddle buddy.

 

“Enjoyin’ yerself, are ye?” Izzy finally finished her chores and came to sit down beside the tangled pair, rinsing the fish smell off of her hands in the shallow flow they laid in. “Looks awful comfy.”

 

Marco hummed compliance but didn't care to move. It was too nice, and Jean needed his rest. That was the plan at least, until Bindi came over and plopped down in the small gap between Jean and Marco. 

 

“Bindi!” Izzy shot up to retrieve her child but Bindi nuzzled in close to Jean.

 

Jean groaned at the sudden weight on his belly, but having been exposed to this type of behavior by his own kids over the last few months, he simply rolled over to cuddle Bindi close and still managed to stay asleep. Now protected, curled up and warm, Bindi fell asleep within moments, despite the two inches of water soaking up her pants. The viewers on land were absolutely delighted, and there were already pictures posted online.

 

Izzy sighed and shook her head. “That child has gotten too comfortable with ye,” she said. “I'm sorry, deary. It seems the frylin’s have worn her out.”

 

Marco could only chuckle. “It's alright. They do it to Jean too. They just play so hard.”

 

“Ain't no lie in that,” she agreed with a chuckle, then sat down to have a conversation with Marco. 

 

It was a fairly common thing to do nowadays, specifically with Marco as he had already grown comfortable with humans long before the other mer arrived. The frylings were all taught to avoid human contact as much as possible, but knew intrinsically that the staff were harmless, and they absolutely loved playing with Bindi. It hadn't taken anyone long to figure out that banning the team was an idiotic decision in the first place. After all the drama had settled from the situation, it was unanimously decided that only the team members were allowed to see the frylings, and that any other human was considered dangerous unless stated otherwise. 

 

Miss Izzy was certainly not one of the dangerous things in their lives. Marco rather enjoyed these moments with her, and often even looked forward to them after a while. Miss Izzy herself found pleasure in their conversations as well, and made a point to stop by, even if only to say hello.

 

All was peaceful as they spoke. Casual things, nothing too serious as there were hardly any worries to concern themselves with, and the two parents were more interested in learning more about the other's daily life than anything else at the moment.

 

All of this changed, however, when Marco suddenly perked up. His spine was ramrod straight, his ears alert and his eyes searching, stopping mid-word in his conversation in order to search the waters. The Spotted mer’s instincts were screaming at him, and Marco was not one to ignore the warnings.

 

Izzy waited silently as she watched Marco survey his children, his eyes flicking around with intent only seen while hunting. The frylings still played jovially in the nursery while the park patrons watched through the glass, showing nothing out of the ordinary. Marco and Izzy stayed alert despite this. Something was wrong, and they both knew it. It was only upon closer inspection of the waters that they finally found some clarity to the tense atmosphere.

 

There were only seven frylings in the water.

 

Suddenly, the squeak happened again, and Marco took off. Jean and Bindi dropped down to the trickle of water with a small splash and a loud grumble as Marco dove into the waters below and sped off towards the sound of distress. His instincts were wailing at him now, guiding him to the danger that he knew was nearby.

 

The squeak happened again, and Marco rocketed into a small cove to his right, moving faster than the aquarium had ever recorded him at. He burst into the middle of a deadly chase between a full grown alligator snapping turtle and the young Marcel, swimming away for his life towards a dead end. Without thought, Marco sped forward to snatch the turtle by the meat of its tail and ripped it away to throw it violently towards the glass with a loud bang.

 

The guests of the park jumped and gasped in surprise at the loud sound, having not noticed Marcel’s dilemma until Marco placed himself between the small fryling and the terror trying to attack him. They watched in horror as Marco’s fangs extended to the turtle with a hiss loud enough to be heard through the glass, filling the water with warning bubbles while his fins and gills flared out wide, and death filled his eyes as he faced off against the threat.

 

The alligator turtle matched Marco’s aggression tenfold as it righted itself and bared its jowls at him, widening its mouth to a terrifying size. Marco snarled at it in response, making sure to keep Marcel out of sight with his own body in the way. 

 

The Spotted mer swiped at the turtle when it snapped at him, extending its long neck to try and hurt Marco for tossing it so rudely about. It hissed at Marco and spread its legs to appear even larger, even more threatening, and watched the mer’s every move. Marco, in turn, hissed at the beast again and prepared for battle while still trying to protect the young one behind him.

 

The tension was high, and even the slightest twitch sent Marco’s spines straight up. In the blink of an eye, Marco surged forward into a barrel roll, using the momentum to slam his strong tail into the turtle’s head and sending the creature into a violent spin a few feet away from the two mer. The angry turtle quickly righted itself, however, and rushed to counter attack.

 

The turtle slashed with its claws and landed a nasty gash along Marco’s arm, causing the mer to screech in pain, but he pushed on with his own clawed attack to the wrinkled neck stretched out towards him. The turtle took this chance to snap at Marco’s arm again and took a good chunk of skin and scales from him, bringing forth another pain filled snarl, but Marco paid it no mind as he scratched at whatever soft spots he could reach. With his balance lost, it was easy enough for Marco’s foe to slam him into the rocks beside them.

 

Marcel cowered behind Marco with wide, brown eyes as the spotted mer squared off against the snapping turtle he had accidentally swam into. He didn't mean to wander into its territory, nor did he mean to wake it from slumber, but that he did, and now Marcel was trapped watching what could have happened to him, happen to Marco instead.

 

Fresh slashes could be seen over Marco’s chest but the same could also be said for the neck, limbs and underbelly of the turtle as well. Bite and scratch marks littered wrinkled and spotted skin alike, and it was obvious that neither opponent was holding back. Still, the battle continued on. 

 

Marco bit down over the back of its neck as he grappled with it to try and get behind the turtle, causing the two to swirl in violent, bubble filled circles as they continued to attack each other. The crowds watched in horror as Marco fought the snapping turtle, its neck arching back to almost bite off the mer’s face with one, huge snap. This beast was much larger than any of the patrons had ever encountered, and suddenly, they all grew fearful of the fact that such a creature existed. Specifically inside the nursery with much smaller frylings that could easily be swallowed whole by the turtle itself.

 

Blood began to color the water as the fight went on, but soon enough, Marco was able to throw the turtle up against the glass again, scaring the guests into believing it might crack from his force. The deathmatch went on, ignoring the audience as Marco replaced himself in the defensive stance before Marcel, and roared at the turtle in defiance. The turtle hissed just as viciously, and was about to prepare for another attack when Reiner barreled into its side.

 

Now the rage was tangible as the Neona and the turtle entangled themselves for a fresh brawl. Marco stayed put guarding Marcel and lashed out when another movement caught his eye to the left of him. Berthold hissed at this, and flared his gills while he protected Annie behind him, but at the sight of the parents, Marco dropped his defenses and swam aside to allow them passage to their son.

 

Annie immediately snatched onto Marcel and swam away to safety with a look of concern and regret thrown over her shoulder to Reiner as he continued tumbling with the turtle. As soon as Annie was out of sight, Marco and Berthold turned to aid Reiner, who had thrown the turtle off to the rock wall this time.

 

All three mer glared down their enemy with snarls, hisses and claws, their extended fangs promising death should the fight continue. The turtle hissed at them as well, seeing its impending defeat, and backed away from a losing battle. 

 

For a few long, tense seconds, the males stood their ground and watched the turtle swim away until long after it was out of sight. Their fangs stayed in place and they growled occasionally with the random sounds that met their ears, but at the sound of knocking glass, all three whirled around and snarled at a worried Hanji.

 

Hanji pointed frantically towards the surface before quickly running to meet them on the surface of the nursery, having some trouble with traffic as the crowds were being escorted out of the room. The mers looked to each other in silence, then slowly, each gill and hackle lowered, and one by one, the males swam up to meet their teammate.

 

Hanji was a flustered mess and as soon as they saw heads poking out of the water, they dropped to their knees to snatch the closest mer for inspection. Luckily for Hanji, it was Marco, and while he was still riled up from the fight, he had enough sense and trust not to rip them in half for the action in itself.

 

“Izzy said you were in danger; are you alright? Oh, my God, you're bleeding so much- a turtle did that?” Hanji twisted Marco’s injured arm around as gently as they could in their exasperated state to have a better look at his wounds, but they still brought out a few pained hisses from the Spotted mer. “You need to go to the infirmary. Can you make it on your own?”

 

“I'm fine,” Marco snapped. “What about the frylings? Where are they?”

 

For a moment, Hanji froze in fear as they realized the danger the children could be in. Their eyes widened in terror and their mouth hung loose, but before they could panic, Jean was swimming up to fill in the role.

 

“I heard fighting, what happened?” Jean immediately swam to Marco’s side and began the same routine Hanji had begun.

 

“The frylings,” Marco growled again. “Where are they?”

 

Jean shook his head, still focusing on the deep wounds set into his mate’s skin. “I sent them off with their mothers when you swam off. They're safe.” 

 

A unanimous sigh of relief waved through the group at this, and each being relaxed just the slightest bit. With the confirmation of the safety of the rest of the family, Marco turned to Reiner and Bertholdt.

 

“You should join me in the infirmary,” he told Reiner, nodding to a gash on the Neona’s temple. “But go check on Marcel first.”

 

“Right,” Reiner nodded as well, his expression still fierce. 

 

The two mer turned to leave but paused as Reiner realized that Berthold held back. Bert looked over his shoulder to Marco, face a mixture of exhaustion, fear and anger, but smiled weakly to the Spotted mer.

 

“Thank you,” Bertholdt said quietly and completely sincere, then dove under the water to check on his family, with Reiner on his tail.

 

By now, Jean had begun licking Marco’s wounds and Hanji was still in a frenzy, but the three were calm enough to realize the depth of the situation. Even now, months after the small family had been rescued from the circus, they were all distrusting of not only the team, but of Alpha Male Marco as well. They all kept their distance, refused to be seen in public and kept an eye or three on Marco every time he entered their waters. Jean was always in the unfortunate position of being put in the middle, but Annie and the others had gone through so much, and Marco, as kind and caring as he was, was an outsider that was too large and too powerful to fully trust.

 

Now, hearing gratitude from a family who was too afraid to share the same room alone with him, Marco became overwhelmed from what might have happened. The fight itself hadn't lasted more than two or three minutes, but a lot could happen in a life or death situation in only a matter of seconds. Weariness settled into Marco’s body, and he leaned heavily on his mate to stay above water.

 

“I could use a bit of help now, if you don't mind,” Marco muttered.

 

Without a word, Jean took hold of his love and led him away to quarantine. Hanji stood up as well to run off and meet them, stopping by Armin along the way to have him check on Annie's family.

 

It was quiet as Hanji patched Marco up. He recanted the details of the fight and angrily demanded an explanation as to why a predator was in the nursery, to which Hanji didn't have an answer for him.

 

“Honestly, I thought we turned down housing for the alligator snapping turtle,” Hanji said. “I mean, I know we rescued it and I know they're endangered, but we just don't have the space for one. Not with the little ones around.”

 

“So then how did it end up in our nursery?” Jean snipped. “It didn't just crawl in on its own!”

 

“No, it didn't.”

 

Three heads turned to see Levi walking into the room, his scowl deeper than ever.

 

“I did some digging, and it turns out an intern signed off on it when the turtle had rehabilitated yesterday,” Levi explained. “She's new, and dumber than a bag of rocks. When I asked about it, she said that she thought alligator snapping turtles were docile because she saw her uncle catch one once.”

 

“Idiot!” Jean barked. “They're only docile above water! They know they can't fight on land; under water is a whole other story!”

 

Levi cocked a brow. “Like I said: dumber than a bag of rocks.” He looked away and roughly shoved his hands in his pockets. “I can't even fire her because she’s a board member’s granddaughter. That's the only reason she was even able to sign the paperwork in the first place. Names can go a long way.”

 

“Unacceptable,” Marco growled. “That thing could have literally bitten Marcel in half if I hadn't been there.” He held up his  bandaged arm and bared his marred chest, anger and voice rising. “Just look what it did to me! We can't have it near our children and we can't have these kind of mistakes happen again! This is life or death, not a show for you to find entertainment in!”

 

“Couldn't have said it better myself,” Levi agreed. “I already found a new aquarium that would be willing to take the turtle in. It'll be out by tomorrow morning but until then, we have it quarantined back here in the infirmary.” He turned his stealy eyes to meet the Spotted mer’s. “I've also requested that the intern go with it as her ‘special project’ so that she can watch over its wounds. If she's going to fuck up, then it damn well better not be in  _ my _ hospital with  _ my _ patients.”

 

Both Marco and Levi shared a moment glaring eye to eye in a silent promise. Hanji and Jean frowned between the two just as harshly, agreeing with them as well. The atmosphere was so tense that they all jumped when Armin pushed through the doors.

 

Armin stopped mid-step when he saw the eyes on him. “Something wrong?”

 

“You mean besides the catastrophe that just happened?” Hanji asked. “Nope. Just dandy.”

 

“Alright then.” Armin continued forward, quite used to Hanji’s sass by then and headed forward to file paperwork on Annie's family. Levi brushed past him without another word and left the room to no one’s surprise, so Armin continued on as if nothing had happened.

 

“Reiner’s fine. A few cuts and bruises but nothing too serious.” Armin ran a hand through his hair after placing the Neona’s individual files in their respective fields. “My main concern is Marcel.”

 

Marco sat up straight in concern. “Why- what happened?”

 

Armin held a hand up to quell Marco’s worries but his expression stayed grim. “Part of Marcel’s tail fin had been slashed from a bite,” he said through a sigh. “He'll be alright but it's possible that the fin may never heal. We'll do our best to make sure it does, though.”

 

Marco hissed to his lap, growling in anger. “I wasn't fast enough.”

 

“But you were fast enough to save him,” Hanji said, patching up a scratch on his side. “I think that counts for something at least.”

 

“They’re right,” Jean muttered, placing a hand on his mate's wrapped up forearm. “Marcel wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You shouldn't beat yourself up over a victory.”

 

For once, Marco couldn't find the effort to smile, but leaned into Jean's neck for comfort. His gaze stayed down, still upset as thoughts swirled around in his head and Jean ran fingers through his hair. Without looking up, Marco asked what he feared most. “Will he be able to swim?”

 

Armin offered an unseen smile and a nod. “Yes. He'll be alright, I promise.”

 

“Good.” Marco nodded, still leaned against his mate and eyes still downcast, but accepting of the situation. “There's that, at least.”

 

“He'll be alright, Marco,” Armin assured, drawing closer to catch the mer’s gaze and softening his voice further. “At the moment Marcel will have trouble staying steady and he may have a little wobble when he swims, but once the fin heals, the worst he'll suffer is a scar. I promise.”

 

Marco still refused to meet Armin’s gaze despite his efforts and looked away to the filing cabinet holding Marcel’s medical file. It was quiet while he gave the cabinet a good, long look and frowned, still disappointed in himself. He didn’t even flinch when Levi returned with handfuls of medication to give to Marco. The spotted mer was simply too lost in his thoughts to care. Jean, seeing the internal struggle, studied Marco’s expression before flicking him with his tail and clicked to his mate.

 

“ _ You have scars of your own, even I do. It's a part of life, one that we're used to, and one that Marcel, and even our own children will have to get used to _ .” Jean shook his head. “ _ I'd rather he have a scar than no tail at all _ .”

 

“ _ But this place was supposed to keep that from happening _ ,” Marco muttered. “ _ I can't tell you how many frylings I was too late for back home. This place was supposed to keep those moments from happening again. _ ”

 

Jean stared his mate down, finally coming to terms that this incident delved deeper than just a ripped fin. True, the aquarium was meant to be safer than the wild, and it had proven to be so so far. However, that fact had caused the group of wild mer to become complacent. They all had, even Marco to a point, but it didn't erase the fact that Marco had been a father before, and that he had come to the aquarium hoping to stay one for once.

 

Jean slowly wrapped his hand around Marco’s and splayed his other hand over the bandages on Marco’s chest. He stayed that way for a moment until the spotted mer finally turned to face him before speaking.

 

“ _ You're right,”  _ Jean said _. “But our children won't always be here. So it's up to us to prepare them for the future _ .” He hardened his gaze. “ _ Because we won't always be there for them either _ .”

 

Marco closed his eyes in despair but nodded knowingly. Jean spoke the truth, even if he didn't want to hear it. “ _ So what do you suggest, then? _ ”

 

At this, Jean turned to the humans who had been waiting for them and switched back to the common tongue. “We need to start teaching more defense,” he announced. “More hunting skills, more play fights, more tag. We've become too comfortable here, and so have our children. They've come to depend on the aquarium’s safety as much as we have and it needs to stop. They need to know how to protect themselves in the wild.”

 

“I agree,” Levi said, placing Marco’s antibiotics on a nearby table. “The staff have gotten too comfortable with you and the frylings, too. It looks like we have some new training to undergo as well.”

 

“That's right,” Hanji murmured, biting their thumb in thought while they stared off to the floor. “This is going to suck, but it needs to be done. I don't even want to think about what would happen if Moblit and the others weren't prepared.”

 

“It's settled, then,” Armin said, leaning back to cross his arms. “I'll work on a new policy for handling the frylings if you'd like, Levi. I wouldn't mind if you'd like to help me with it either.”

 

“That can be arranged,” Levi muttered, then he nodded his head to the mer. “I'll leave teaching the fry to you lot. They won't learn shit from amateurs like us.”

 

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” Jean agreed, then turned to his mate. “You in?”

 

Gold eyes met brown, and at last, there was the slightest hint of a smile as Marco came to terms with reality. “You know it.”

 

\---

 

Spotted mer were known enthusiasts for sunbathing. Part of the reason for all of their freckles was because of hours of laying out on wet rocks just soaking up the rays. Marco was no exception. Jean, having been used to hiding in the water from poachers for so long, rather enjoyed having the chance to do so now with his partner. At the moment, however, he was needed elsewhere teaching the frylings different self defense techniques. So, with no distractions and a decent dose of painkillers, Marco settled in comfortably for a nap under the sky.

 

With the need to keep his bandages somewhat dry, Marco lay out along one of the many sun stones dozing peacefully as a lazy waterfall trickled by. It was never more than an inch or two of water, but it was enough to cover the fins of any mer and keep them properly hydrated while taking in whatever sun that was available. In this instance, it kept the bandages dry and Marco content. That is, until a little splash pushed up from the open water with a squeak.

 

“Mr. Marco?”

 

Marco blinked away the droplets of water and wrinkled his nose into a snort to shake away whatever water had landed on his face. When his vision cleared, he could see a timid Marcel waiting for his answer in the shallows before him. There was a slight waver to Marcel’s form as he bobbed in the pool, and at the sight of a bright orange bandage under the water, Marco’s heart sank at the realization that Marcel was struggling to stay afloat. Instead of saying something about it, however, Marco offered a gentle smile to ease Marcel’s worries.

 

“Hello, little one,” Marco said. “Are you doing alright?”

 

Marcel nodded in answer, but the worried pout remained on his face. “I’m sorry.”

 

Marco frowned, confused, and lifted up onto his elbows from his comfortable napping position, keeping his distance. “What for?”

 

The young mer pouted to the water and shook his head, still unable to make eye contact as he waded in the pool. It was clear that Marcel was fighting off tears, sniffling and rubbing his nose with his arm, causing Marco to reach forward and comfort the child. Without his mother around, though, it would be uncouth for the spotted mer to hold Marcel.

 

“Easy, little one,” Marco cooed. “It’s alright; you can speak freely with me. Tell me what’s wrong.”

 

It took another minute or so before Marcel could answer, and when he did, his voice struggled to stay steady through his sobs. “I didn’t mean to,” Marcel whimpered. “I didn’t know it was asleep. I didn’t even see it- I thought it was a rock.”

 

Understanding finally registered with Marco, and he gave in to his instincts to scoop up the child from the water and hold him close. Manners be damned. Marco stroked his fingers through blonde strands as he hushed Marcel, trying to calm the quiet sobs while Marcel curled into Marco’s chest.

 

“It’s alright, it’s all alright,” Marco insisted. “You have nothing to apologise for, you’ve done nothing wrong.”

 

“But-” Marcel hiccupped. “But you got hurt.”

 

“And I’d do it again. In a heartbeat,” Marco said. Gently, he pulled Marcel away from himself to hold eye contact. “You and your cousins are worth it. Any of the adults would have done the same, I was simply the closest at the time. You’re all so very loved; every one of you. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

“It’s true.”

 

There was a split second where Marco was absolutely terrified. The spines along his back stuck up straight for a moment as Annie swam forward seemingly from out of nowhere, her eyes locked onto the pair. Quietly, Marco released Marcel back to his mother with a bit of embarrassment at his lapse in manners, but Marcel stayed close to the spotted mer. Annie said nothing, but kept her gaze on the two as her son rubbed at his eyes.

 

“I don’t want anyone to get hurt, though,” Marcel whined. “Why’d that turtle have to be so mean?”

 

“It’s survival, Marcel,” Annie explained. “Remember what I told you. The turtle was simply asserting its dominance to the creatures around it, and you were the one unfortunate enough to be the example. It could have happened to anyone.” 

 

The tears instantly left Marcel when he slapped his bandaged tail in the trickle of a waterfall in irritation, and leaned back against Marco to cross his arms for a fresh pout. “That’s dumb.”

 

“That’s life,” Annie corrected. “It doesn’t play favorites like we do.”

“You mean you and Mr. Marco?” Marcel asked.

 

“Yes,” Annie replied. “But you shouldn't call him that.”

 

Both Marcel and Marco looked to the maid with confusion. For a moment, Marcel looked up to Marco to look for answers, but the spotted mer was just as clueless as he was. “Call him what, mommy?”

 

Annie scooted forward ever so slightly. It was the only indication of her wanting to be closer to her son, but she held back all the same. “Mr. Marco,” Annie answered. “He's bonded with your uncle Jean. That makes Marco your uncle as well.”

 

Shock overtook Marco at Annie’s explanation, and he was completely taken aback. Annie’s expression had never once changed throughout their entire exchange, but that only served to confound Marco further- in a good way. A smile tried to crawl its way over Marco’s lips, but he restrained it as best he could by clearing his throat. This declaration combined with Berthold taking the time to thank Marco for the rescue was simply too much to handle at the moment. Progress was being made, and it was exhilarating.

 

Marcel looked up to Marco once again with wide-eyed wonder. “You're my uncle?”

 

“Well… ” Marco shrugged, still reeling from the shock of learning that Annie was finally starting to trust him. “Technically, yes.”

 

If possible, Marcel’s eyes widened even further. “So, does that make us family?”

 

Marco stopped. Bright, curious eyes stared up at him with so much possibility and- dare he think it, hope. It was plain as day on Marcel’s face, but Marco had to look away, had to know for sure, and looked to Annie for the answer. Her cold stare never changed, never wavered, and that in itself was answer enough for Marco, but it seemed that Annie needed to prove herself further. 

 

It felt like forever, the look that was shared between the two parents. The silent conversation that promised more than just an answer. Without a word, and nearly indiscernible in appearance, Annie nodded once to Marco, never taking her eyes off of the male. The smile Marco had been restraining up until then finally broke through, and his heart soared.

 

“Yes, little one,” Marco said softly, eyes never leaving Annie’s. “We’re family.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO, go Marco! Kick that turtle butt! I put a link down at the bottom if you were interested in seeing what these things look like because they are literally modern day dinosaurs, omg
> 
> Tell me what you think. I love talking with you guys :)
> 
>  
> 
> Common snapping turtle  
> https://youtu.be/BRrWiW1o19E
> 
> Alligator snapping turtle  
> https://youtu.be/WT2eLretCWE


End file.
